


a naked wire made of gold

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 0 plot, F/F, Just words, some very random paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Rosa makes Gina tremble sometimes, in fearful delight. Rosa is the one Gina looks for, the only one whose presence she’d long for at any time, any place, whether it’s a Thursday afternoon or a hospital waiting room or a mortally ordinary murder."
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	a naked wire made of gold

Because her psychic is blind, a stimulating paradox much like herself, and because Gina is the type to set bridges on fire just by crossing them, and Rosa is the type to have a diamond in her hand and decide it’s not violent enough, and she lets it go, and it flies away and Gina is dumbfounded. Because while Gina is used to extraordinary things happening to her, because she grew up entering dark rooms to fetch a vinyl and finding her palm itching at the touch of that magic butterfly who’d been sleeping on the cover of her album, she would never, ever, ever, not even under the influence, expect to fall in love with a woman who holds no regard for the laws of the universe. Because Rosa will never be found remembering in tears that she saw the winning lottery ticket in her dreams but forgot to buy it, and she’ll never beware of the clouds before choosing her shoes, and she’ll never find it too horrible to see that the man staring at her with his rainbow eyes from that open stall as she exits the men’s bathroom is exactly the same as that other one, the other one from twenty four hours earlier, who sold her that white feather and held magic fossils, coins for rituals and starfish in his hands.

But Rosa will listen to paragraphs like these in real life, all ears, maybe not paying attention but stroking her hair anyway, unafraid of being caught in the softness of the moment. Rosa makes Gina tremble sometimes, in fearful delight. Rosa is the one Gina looks for, the only one whose presence she’d long for at any time, any place, whether it’s a Thursday afternoon or a hospital waiting room or a mortally ordinary murder. Rosa broke everything Gina knew about herself, about imperialism and intimacy. You can find her under Gina’s skin, bribing her judgement with caressess that tame lions and pull triggers, here and overseas, head over heels because Newton’s third law still applies.

  
And Rosa, picking up her phone with a “hey, love” that reminds her she has a  _ home _ and she  _ is _ a home, can’t stop the growth of happiness. She won’t miss out on this kind of freedom, frightening as it might be, a naked wire made of gold, a love that doesn’t want to fit in these crystal boxes and might not get shipped off at all. All these burning glares aren’t good press, but wait until Rosa pulls out the ring she made herself with brand new bolt cutters: Gina might explode tonight, and then New York City would fall.


End file.
